Quests
What are Quests Quests are goals that you need to complete to earn , , , , etc. Quests will usually require you breed a specific monster, clear certain obstacles, or buy something from the market. Unlike challenges, these usually only require 1 task to complete while challenges have more than 1 task. Breeding Quests Building Quests Clearing Quests Growing Food Quests Growing Monster Quests Decoration Quests Collecting Quests Special/Limited Quests Expansion Quests Screenshots Photo 1.PNG Photo 1 (1).PNG Photo 2.PNG Photo 4.PNG Photo 5.PNG Quest 10of23-Goal (Alternate).png Quest sprial notebook icon@2x.png Quest 18of23-Goal.PNG Quest sprial notebook icon@2x.png Elder Stones Quest #Beginning Light: Have 2 level 10 Light hybrids. Rewards: 12000 xp and 900 food 400px-Quests_01.png|1. Beginning Light 400px-BeckyQ2_CH1.jpg|2. The Eldometer 400px-BeckyQ3_CH1.jpg|3. Fire Salute 400px-BeckyQ4_CH1.jpg|4. The Next Step 400px-Quest 06.png|5. Greater Fire 400px-Quest 03.png|5. Greater Fire (continued) 400px-Quest 04.png|6. Earthen Energy BeckyQ7 CH1.jpeg|7. Earthen Secrets Quest 12.png|8. Earthen Ability Quest 08.png|9. Elder Sensor BeckyQ10 CH1.jpeg|10. Growth Time Quest 15.png|11. Plant the Seed IMG 0053.png|12. Grand Plant Becky quest 12.png|12. Grand Plant (continued) #The Eldometer: Buy Eldometer from the Shop. Rewards: 1200 xp and 900 food #Fire Salute: Place fire element decorations. Rewards: 1000 xp and 10000 coins #The Next Step: Have 10 fire hybrids fire monsters. Rewards: 1189 xp and 5000 food #Greater Fire: Hatch Fire-shadow/Light hybrids or Fire Legacy. Rewards: 3500 xp and 500 food #Earthen Energy: Hatch Earth-shadow/Light hybrids or Earth Legacy. Rewards: 20000 coins and 950 xp #Earthen Secrets: Earn Earth Key. Have 12 Adult Earth Hybrids. Rewards: 1050 xp and 600 food #Earthen Ability: Level up 5 Earth hybrids to level 10. Rewards: 3300 xp and 1300 food #Elder Sensor: Buy Elder Sensor. Rewards: 2500 xp and 15000 coins #Growth Time: Put 3 flower decorations. Rewards: 950 xp and 250 food #Plant the Seed: Harvest 1/5 royal radishes. Rewards: 800 xp and 300 food #Grand Plant: Have 14 Plant Hybrids. Rewards: 1100 xp and 12000 coins Becky and Phineas Quests aka Elder Story As we put together all the info for Becky's quests, please see this blog post to add missing info, screenshots, etc. or to see info on how to finish a quest. Once we have all the info it will be posted. Frozenflame, Legendary, and Mystery Monster Quest(s) Frozenflame Quest 1 Have lvl 10 Fire and Ice monster, and then hatch any monster. Rewards: 100 xp 30 food 2 Hatch an Ice-Fire hybrid. Rewards: 120 xp and 30 food 3 Have Level 10 Ice hybrids and Level 10 Fire Hybrids, then hatch any egg. Rewards: 120 xp and 30 food 4 Hatch one monsters from Phineas Journal. The monsters are Frozenflame, Wildfreeze, Iceflare, Frozenblaze, Zephyr, Frost, Snowbluff, Bug, Freeze, Tundra, Frostember, etc). 5 Hatch Frozenflame Monsters. Frozen Mystery Quest 1 Evolve your Frozenflame to a teen. 2 Will your Frozenflame be a master of ice, fire, or a mix? Evolve to an adult to find out! 3 Have all three Adult forms of the Frozenflame Monster! Legendary Quest 1 Hatch Legendary monster. Rewards: 100 diamonds Tiny-Monsters-Frozenflame-quest-.jpg|Frozenflame/Frozen Mystery Quest TIny-Monsters-Legendary-Quest-pic.jpg|Legendary Quest Tiny-Monsters-Mystery-quest-.jpg|Mystery Quest 2 Evolve Legendary monster to teen. Rewards:: 60 xp and 20 Food 3 Evolve your Legendary monster to Epic Form (Legacy Form) Rewards: 60 xp and 20 food Mystery Quest 1 Have 1 hybrid of all the unlocked elements: Fire, Plant, Earth, and Ice. Rewards: 20 food and 2000 coins 2 Hatch one on these following monsters: Frozenflame, Frostember, Spitfire, and Burst. Rewards: 2 diamonds and 60 xp 3 Reveal the Legendary Monster! Have a level 10 Flower & level 10 Mountain monster. 4 Complete the Legendary Monster Image with the 4th shard! Build Legendary Habitat. Miscellaneous Quest(s) Monster Circus Quest 1 What’s furry, warm and ferocious? Fire monster! Have 3 fire monsters. Rewards: 500 xp and 1 diamond 2 Build your circus! Have an Earthquake monster. Rewards: 600 xp and 900 coins 3 Build your circus! Have a Strike monster. Rewards: 750 xp and 200 food 4 Build your circus! Have a Flare monster. Rewards: 1000 xp and 150 food 5 Complete your circus. Have a Windstone monster. Rewards: 1500 xp and 25 diamonds Aquarium Monsters Quest 1 Have an Icefloe monster. 2 Have a Surge monster. 3 Have a Puff monster. 4 Havean an Aquaveil monster. 5 Have a Shadefin monster. 6 Have an Aquaray monster. Air Trials Quest (NEW!) 1 Have Snowbluff and Flare, and then breed them to get an Air monster. Rewards: 60 xp and 20 food 2 Have Flower and Cinder, and then breed them to get an Air monster. Rewards: 60 xp and 20 food 3 Have Frost and Bug, and breed them to get Air monster. Rewards: 60 xp and 20 food 4 Breed any hybrids together until you get an Air monster. Rewards: 60 xp and 20 food Unity and Friendship Quest 1 Monster Mail: Place Monster Academy Mailbox on your mountain. Rewards: 100 xp and 3000 coins Tiny-Monsters-unity-and-friendship-quest.png|Social Quest Decoration 1x1 mailbox tn@2x.png|Monster Academy Mailbox Page-1-unity-quest.png|Part 1 Page-2-unity-quest.png|Part 2 Page-3-unity-quest.png|Part 3 Tiny-Monsters-Frozenflame-quest-.jpg|Part 4 TIny-Monsters-Legendary-Quest-pic.jpg|Part 5 2 Academy Assignment: Have lvl 10 Frost monster. Rewards: 250 xp and 400 food 3 Social behavior: Have one of the monsters on Field Journal Page 3. Rewards: 350 xp and 100 food 4 Unit and Friendship 1/3: Harvest food on the 1st journal page. Rewards: 375 xp and 3000 coins 5 Unity and Friendship 2/3: Place 1 decoration shown on the journal. Rewards: 400 xp and 400 food 6 Unity and Friendship 3/3: Hatch a monster from the image. Rewards: 450 xp and 1/5 diamonds Other Social Quest(s) Monster ID Quest Sign up for Tiny Social to connect with your friends and access exclusive monsters. Tiny-Monsters-unity-and-friendship-quest.png|Social Quests Habitat 5x5 dragon tree@2x.png|The Giving Tree Friendshipdragon-egg.png|Hatch! Friendshipdragon-baby.png|Friendship Monster Unitydragon-egg.png|Hatch! Unitydragon-baby.png|Unity Monster The Giving Tree Quest Collect from your giving tree. Rewards: 250 xp and 500 coins Making Friends Quest Add one friend. Rewards: 10 social experience and 350 xp The Friendship Monster Quest Have 5 friends and then hatch the Friendship Monster. Rewards: 250 xp and 1 diamond Restore the Giving Tree Quest Have 30 friends to restore the Giving Tree. Rewards: 300 social experience and 250 xp The Unity Monster Quest 1 Tap the Giving Tree. Rewards: 250 xp and 5 diamonds 2 Add one friend. Rewards: 250 xp and 5 diamonds 3 Visit 2 friends. Rewards: 250 xp and 5 diamonds 4 Refer one friend. Rewards: 250 xp and 5 diamonds 5 Evolve your Unity Monster into teen (need to refer a friend first). Rewards: 250 xp and 5 diamonds Social Adults Evolve your Friendship and Unity Monster to an adult. Rewards: 800 xp and 7000 coins Valentine's Quest Part 1 Valentine's Quest Model.PNG Valentine's Quest 1-6-Goal.PNG|1/6: Harvest crops 5 times! Valentine's Quest 1-6-Reward.PNG|1/6 Reward Valentine's Quest 2-6-Goal.PNG|2/6: Have 2 Plant Monsters! Valentine's Quest 2-6-Reward.PNG|2/6 Reward Valentine's Quest 3-6-Goal.PNG|3/6: Place 2 Love Decorations! Valentine's Quest 3-6-Reward.PNG|3/6 Reward Valentine's Quest 4-6-Goal.PNG|4/6: Have a family of 4 Strike Monsters! Valentine's Quest 4-6-Reward.PNG|4/6 Reward Valentine's Quest 5-6-Goal.PNG|5/6: Have 2 Level 10 Shadow Hybrids! Valentine's Quest 5-6-Reward.PNG|5/6 Reward Valentine's Quest 6-6-Goal.PNG|6/6: Have a Level 10 Blushbug Monster Valentine's Quest 6-6-Reward.PNG|6/6 Reward Part 2 Day of Love 1-7.PNG|1/7: Place 3 Flower Decorations to help Phineas woo Becky. Day of Love 2-7.PNG|2/7: Place a Love Bouquet to help Phineas woo Becky. Day of Love 3-7.png|3/7: Have a Bouquet of 3 Flower Monsters for Becky. Day of Love 4-7.PNG|4/7: Place a bottle of Nectar of Love to help Phineas woo Becky. Day of Love 5-7.PNG|5/7: Hatch 2 Ice Hybrids for Becky! Day of Love 6-7.PNG|6/7: Place the Romantic Table and Becky and Phineas' Stools. Day of Love 7-7.PNG|7/7: Have a Level 10 Love Monster * For 3/7: Have a Bouquet of 3 Flower Monsters, this just means you need to have 3 Flower Monster hatched. Any level as long as they are hatched and in a habitat. Spring/Easter Quest(s) The Egg Hunt Quest 1 Hatch Joy Egg. Rewards: 500 xp and 100 food 2 Evolve Joy monster to teen. Rewards: 500 xp and 2000 coins 3 Have all 3 Joy eggs. Rewards: 500 xp and 5/25 diamonds Bonus Egg Hunt Quest: Breed Adult Hybrids to hatch an Enigma Monster! Rewards: 500 xp and 1/5 diamonds The Egg Day Quest 1 Buy Flower decorations. Rewards: 500 xp and 1 diamond Egg joybluemonster.png|Blue Joy Egg Egg joypurplemonster.png|Purple Joy Egg Egg joymonster.png|Yellow Joy Egg Egg enigmamonster.png|Enigma Egg 2 Harvest 3 times from the farm. Rewards: 500 xp and 1000 coins 3 Hatch a mythic monster. Rewards: 500 xp and 100 foods 4 Hatch Phineas's Monster, “Something with a leafy egg with a short hatch time." Rewards: 750 xp and 100 food 5 Have one adult form of Blue Joy monsters. Rewards: 950 xp and 10/50 diamonds Bonus Egg Day Quest: Have all adult forms of one type of Joy monsters. Rewards: 10/50 diamonds Spring Cleaning Quest 1 Harvest from farm 3 times. Rewards: 250 xp and 1/5 diamonds 2 Place a flower decoration. Rewards: 400 xp and 1000 coins 3 Hatch a Cinder monster. Rewards: 750 xp and 200 food 4 Hatch a Silk monster. Rewards: 800 xp and 200 food 5 Level up Blossom Monster to lvl 10. Rewards: 900 xp and 10/50 diamonds Mother Day Quest 1 Have 2 Voltleaf Monsters! Let’s make them a Mother and Baby! Rewards: 400 xp and 1000 coins 2 Place one of e Mother’s Garden decorations! Rewards: 750 xp and 200 food 3 Harvest Becky’s Mom’s favourite foods; either Baby Bananas (small farms) or Egg Plants (large farms)! Rewards: 400 xp and 1000 coins 4 Place one of the Mother’s Garden Decorations! Rewards: 750 xp and 200 food 5 Have 2 Shadefin or 2 Snowbluff monsters to unlock the Mother Plant! Rewards: 800 xp and 200 food 6 Place the Mother Plant to complete e Mother’s Garden! Rewards: 950 xp and 10/50 diamonds Memorial Day Quest 1 Celebrate the heroic Puff Monster by having a level 10 Puff. Rewards: 500 xp and 200 food 2 Celebrate the heroic breeders! Harvest Mountmelons (Small Farm) or Lucky Lettuce (Large Farm). Rewards: 600 xp and 1000 coins 3 Breed a Magma monster with an Earthquake and then hatch an egg. Rewards: 200 xp and 150 food 4 Celebrate the Memorial Monster: have a level 10 Memorial. Rewards: 250 xp and 10 diamonds 5 Celebrate the Marine Monster: have a level 10 Marine. Rewards: 800 xp and 10 diamonds Summer Solstice Quest 1 Hatch a mythic Light/Fire hybrid. Rewards: 200 xp and 150 food 2 Harvest Plumpkin or Golden Guava for the harvest. Rewards: 200 xp and 150 food 3 Place a Fire or Light Decoration. Rewards: ?? 4 Have a level 10 Strike monster. Rewards: 200 xp and 150 food 5 Collect from Light or Fire habitat once. Rewards: 200 xp and 150 food 6 Have a level 10 Solstice monster. Rewards: 800 xp and 10 diamonds Indpendence Day Quest 1 Red, White, and Blue! Hatch fire-ice, fire-water, or ice-water hybrid. Rewards: 200 xp and 150 food 2 Farm a red crop twice and a blue crop twice. Rewards: 600 xp and 1000 coins 3 Collect three times from red, white, or blue habitats. Rewards: 200 xp and 150 food 4 Hatch 1 mythic monster that is red, 1 that is white, and 1 that is blue. Rewards: 800 xp and 200 food 5 Place an Independence Decoration from the featured shop. Rewards: 200 xp and 150 food 6 Have a Level 10 Independence Monster and Level 10 Firework Monster. Rewards: 800 xp and 10 diamonds Chart for Independence Day Quest, Part 4 Hatch 1 mythic monster that is Red, 1 that is White, and 1 that is Blue. Firstly, is does not count a monster that you have already hatched, so you can't just bring a mythic out of the Hall of Champions and finish this. Secondly, after looking at the code there are some monsters whose mythic satisfies one or more of the requirements. Here is a table to help you out. Category:Browse Category:Needs Updating